Kyurem and the Legend of Red
by wiigamer024
Summary: Ash and Pikachu return home after winning the Unova Pokemon League. However, when strange things start to happen around Mt. Sliver, can Ash and his friends find out what's going on?
1. The Story of a Legend

_**Kyurem and the Legend of Red**_

**:Chapter One:**

**"The Story of a Legend"**

* * *

><p>There is an old wise tale that has been told to the kids of Kanto and Johto for some time now. It is a story about bravery, honor, courage, and teamwork. Wither it is true, or fictitious; no one knows, however, they always say: once you hear the story, you'll never forget it.<p>

Maybe you've heard of it. Maybe you haven't. It goes a little something like this…

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in the small village of Pallet Town, Kanto Region, there lived a young man. He had started off his life perfectly normal. He was going to Trainer School, playing with the local Pokémon, hanging out of his friends and more. All what a child could dream of. Until one day, he come home from school, only to found a ball of fire ablaze where his house once stood… and his parents gone. No one knew what had happened that day, and it altered the boy's life forever...<em>

_ …The boy simply known as "Red"._

_After the incident, Red would not talk. He sheltered himself away from society, with his Pokémon as his only allies. His friends grew concerned, but after much failed motivation, they just simply gave up. After a while, it took a toll on him, mentally. He needed out. Quickly, Red packed what was left of his belongings, gathered his Pokémon up, and ventured out into Kanto. _

_Red trained hard; his Pokémon being the heart and soul of his existence. Soon, he and his Pokémon triumphed over all eight gyms in the region, and moved on to the Indigo Plateau. People congratulated him left and right, but he didn't care. As long as he had his Pokémon, he could go anywhere. _

_It's said that once Red had arrived there, a young lady approached him softly. She said her name was Leaf, like the small pieces of Nature from a tree. She had asked him about his life, and why he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. When he wouldn't answer, she never gave up. Soon, the two opened up to each other, befriending one another. For the first time in a long time, Red felt a small sense of happiness. He finally found someone who understood him…_

_It wasn't long until Red overthrew the former Champion of Kanto from his post, and took over the title. It seemed impossible, for a boy who had lost it all so early in life, to become the strongest and most honorable man in the entire region. However, he had proved them all wrong, and all it took was just one swift move of his Pikachu's Thunderbolt to finish it. He and his team of Pokémon hoisted the trophy high into the air with pride and valor at the end of the battle, victorious. All while Leaf stood up and cheered proudly for him right from the first row._

_Life as a Champion seemed perfect for Red. His Pokémon would play and practice new battle tactics together, while he and Leaf would simply relax and enjoy the view. The two thought about deepening the relationship they had, making it stronger. Red didn't know what to think. He didn't want to trust anyone on that type of level. Though they had been partners for quite some time now, he couldn't bring himself to go further than that. He still couldn't trust people… Not after the loss of his parents…_

_As she was asleep one night, he awoke, and began to pack his things…_

_In the morning, Leaf had awoken to find a note written by Red that stated that he had gone off to train his Pokémon some more at Mt. Sliver in Johto, and eventually challenge the Johto League. He also stated that she shouldn't worry about him, for he would come back soon…_

…_That was the last time she had ever heard from him…_

* * *

><p>And there you have it, my friends. The story of the great legend, told once again. Do not ask me why he left for such a dangerous place, and what has become of him, for I do not know the outcome.<p>

The Tale of Red has now ended, but fret not, my friends, for a new story is about to unfold…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. It's been a while. D:<strong>

**Hi guys! Glad to see me writin' again? ****Well, better be!**

**I wanted to try something new with this fanfic here. **

**I wont tell you ALL of it, because… it's a surprise! :D**

**But, I'm thinkin' of makin a story that clashes Gen I with Gen V.**

**Trust me, I know what I'm doin'. I swear!**

**Well, that's all for now. Peace out, mah homies! **

**~wiigamer024**


	2. Fight for the Right

**:Chapter Two:**  
><em><strong>Fight for the Right (to be the Best)<strong>_

* * *

><p>The roar of the crowd was intense. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Neither of the two men on the field below could even hear themselves think, it was so loud. Pretty soon, the two men just began barking out commands to their Pokémon, unaware of the others attack. It was complete chaos.<p>

And for what, you may ask?

Well, when a young man, Ash Ketchum to be exact, arrived here in Unova not very long ago, he restarted his goal once again: Rise to the top, and be the very best... like no one ever was. His dream was still the same from when he started his adventure six years ago, and he planned to keep it that way. Meeting two amazing friends along the way; an A-Class connoisseur and leader of the Striaton Gym, as well as a young, but experienced Dragon-type trainer, he worked long and hard with new team of Pokémon. He made sure they grew stronger with each battle, learning new, more powerful moves and techniques. It wasn't long until Ash had obtained all eight badges, and went on to challenge the Elite Four. Persevering though each battle, the public became more and more interested, for he started to dive further into uncharted territory with each win.

Now, he was standing across from, and battling against, the one and only Alder, the Pokémon Champion of Unova.

Alder had been a good position throughout the entire battle; he always seemed a step ahead of the boy across from him. A large blast on the field seemed to only add to the chaos. As the smoke and debris cleared, it revealed that Alder was finally down to his last Pokémon. "Bouffalant!" He yelled, recalling the fainted beast, "Rest up, you did an amazing job."

"Bouffalant is unable to battle! Both Champion Alder, and challenger Ash Ketchum have only one Pokémon remaining." The referee announced.

The crowd was hushed to almost a whisper, wondering what he'd bring out next. He looked up from the Pokeball in his hand and said, "It's judgment time, now, Ashton... It's now or never." He yelled from across the field.

Ash smiled at him, and said, "We won't go easy on you, Alder. Right Pikachu?"

The small electric mouse in the center of the battlefield let a few sparks fly from his cheeks to confirm his trainer's statement. "Pika!"

Excited, Alder said, "Impressive, I like your fighting spirit!" He looked down at the new Pokeball clutched in his hand for a moment. "Let's go, Druddigon!"

The crowd cheered in awe as Alder sent out his last Pokémon, Druddigon, a Dragon-type with a body stronger than pure stone. Ash looked up at the beast, taking in its strong stature. He looked back down at his Pikachu. Sure, the little mouse was quickly growing tired from the battle before, but he wasn't going to back down now. Ash felt a pang of uneasiness hit him, but adrenaline quickly took over.

"...Alright," Ash whispered, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the stands, one of Ash's friends, Iris, cheered in excitement, "Woo! A Dragon-type!"<p>

The man next to her simply shook his head in disappointment, "Iris. We're here to cheer Ash on, remember?"

She turned to face him, "Oh, Cilan, lighten up! I can't help it! I just love Dragon-types!"

"Axew!" Her little dragon Pokémon popped out of her mess of hair, and agreed.

Cilan, the Gym Leader, another of Ash's friends, turned his attention back to the battle, "Does he even know he's at a type disadvantage? Dragon-types aren't easily affected against Electric types!"

Iris overheard him, "True. But still, I don't think he cares. I swear he's such a kid!"

Cilan leaned forward, watching intensely, "If Ash messes up just once... it's sure to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Possibly for years to come..."

* * *

><p>"Druddigon, Dragon Rage!" Alder shouted. A glow started to emit from the large beast as it roared.<p>

"Pikachu, dodge, and then use quick attack!"

The little mouse missed the attack by mere inches, and hit his mark spot on, but it didn't do much. Druddigon grunted, lunged out towards Pikachu. Ash was caught off guard by the surprise attack. "Dragon Claw, now!" Pikachu was hit, and sent flying out of Druddigon's grip. He landed on the rocky ground, battered.  
>"Pikachu! Get up!" Ash yelled in horror, fearing it was all over. Fortunately, the little mouse picked himself up, and faced his opponent, ready to try again. "Yes! Alright, now, use Quick Attack, again!"<p>

"Wait for him, Druddigon..." Alder said, as the speedy blur of yellow came closer at blazing speeds. "Now!" The crowd, as well as Ash, gasped at the sight. Druddigon had just sidestepped Pikachu's blazing Quick Attack, and managed to get a grip on him again. Ash was speechless, trying to think of something. "Druddigon, Submission!" Alder yelled, his plan coming into effect. His Druddigon launched itself (as well as Pikachu) into the air, ascending into the clouds. The spectators stared at the amazement before them.

Iris and Cilan sat, their mouths agape. "...this is... insane..." Iris said shakily. Cilan didn't respond. He wondered if Pikachu was able to escape the beasts grip, or crash into his doom. He cringed just thinking about it. Meanwhile, Ash stood there, simply staring into the sky for what seemed like ages, just waiting for the two to come back into sight...

* * *

><p>"Pika-Pi! Pikachu!" The little mouse struggled to break the grip, but it failed. Druddigon was simply too strong. As the two continued to travel upwards, Pikachu began to use his electrical attacks, but it proved to really be no use.<p>

"Drrrruuuu!" The dragon roared as it slowed its speed, starting to fly in a circle, hoping to disorientate poor Pikachu. It took a slight effect. Pikachu felt dizzy as Druddigon craned his head down and began to descend, picking up speed with each second. Still disoriented, Pikachu knew he couldn't give up. He continued to struggle, unaware of the fact that the Stadium grew closer, and closer with each passing moment.

It seemed useless, but at this critical moment, Arceus must have been on his side...

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Ohhhh, i bet you wanna find out. **

**Well, next chapter, my friends... next chapter. **

**Au revoir!  
>~wiigamer024 <strong>


End file.
